Gas operation is a system of operation used to provide energy to operate autoloading firearms. In gas operation, a portion of high pressure gas from the cartridge being fired is used to power a mechanism to extract the spent case and chamber a new cartridge. Energy from the gas is harnessed through either a port in the barrel or a trap at the muzzle. This high-pressure gas impinges on a surface such as a piston head to provide motion for unlocking of the action, extraction of the spent case from the chamber, ejection of the spent case, cocking of the hammer or striker, chambering of a fresh cartridge, and locking of the action.
Most current gas systems employ some type of piston or sleeve. The face of the sleeve is acted upon by gas from the combustion of the propellant from the barrel of the firearm. With a short-stroke or tappet system, the sleeve moves separately from the bolt group. It may operate through a connecting rod or assembly. The rod mechanically engages a bolt carrier impingement device, pushing the bolt carrier backward after the firing of the cartridge. The energy is imparted in a short, violent push, and the motion of the sleeve is then arrested by a return spring. This allows the bolt carrier assembly to continue through the operating cycle using kinetic energy.
While gas piston operating systems generally work well, the sharp impulse forces applied to the bolt carrier impingement device by the rod can be substantial. In fact, these forces can loosen the bolt carrier impingement device from the bolt carrier if the bolt carrier impingement device and bolt carrier are attached in a conventional manner.
Conventional gas piston operating systems also suffer from additional disadvantages. First, the high-pressure gas carries particulate matter with it that can build up and foul the sleeve. Second, firing conventional high velocity projectile weapons in fully automatic mode results in recoil, torque twist, and muzzle rise. All of these effects impair the user's ability to precisely control the firearm's aim as additional rounds are fired.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a gas management system for a firearm that counters the recoil, torque twist, and muzzle rise normally associated with conventional high velocity projectile weapons.